A Black Snow of Dream
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Rikuo went to Kyoto to save Kana, leaving Tsurara and the others behind. Days after, he comes back, Only to find Bleeding Yokais, Wounded Gramps, And a Missing Comrade.
1. 00

A/N: This is sad. I tell you, This is sad. *sobs*

I played_ When the Love falls _by _Yiruma_ while writing this. You might want to try it.. That's my favorite Piano Piece. Nothing beats it. For me though. =)

_Note: Rikuo's form doesn't change here. He only has one Form, And that is the Overly Hot Night one. Nyahahahaha._

00

* * *

_It was just an another fine day_. At least that's what she thought. Or wanted it to be.

She looked back at the house she has been living in for her whole life.

Her friends were deeply wounded. Aotabo were at the rear end of the gate, unconscious and bleeding. Kubinashi were left out at the front, unconscious as well. Comrades were scattered all throughout.

_Why? _

Nurarihyon, their Sodaisho, were now also deeply wounded, and was left bleeding from the Battle he just had at the Roof.

_Why? Just.. Why? _

To the least was, Kejoro escaped with Wakana-sama, and is now safe.

_Why.. Rikuo-sama.. Where are you?_

She closed her eyes, A tear dropping from one of its corners.

"Rikuo-sama.." She stuttered, while holding her bleeding side.

Tsurara reminisced all the things that had just occurred. It all happened so fast. One moment, Yura Kekain called, saying that the Flowerpot Kana Ienaga got held captive at Kyoto and they were all deeply wounded already and can't do anything anymore. They need help, she said. She was crying.

Rikuo though, immediately went out, releasing his fear everywhere with that awful frown in his face. They didn't even got to talk with him. She wanted to go with him though, But Nurarihyon stopped her.

"_He can handle these things on his own."_ That's what the Sodaisho said. She just sighed. There's really nothing she could do, can't she? She's so lost.

Then one moment came, a Blonde man with a long, wavy hair went in with a very strong fear emanating within him. He brought friends with him. They all had a great amount of fear in their aura. Aotabo confronted them firstly, but to our surprise, he got swept away. Then that was the time the battle started.

I don't know if you could label it as a battle though. In just some minutes, More than half of the Nura gumi were all down. We panicked, but had Wakana-sama escape first. The original plan was for me to accompany her, But one enemy got me tailed. So I passed Wakana-sama to Kejoro and instructed her to get away as fast as they can, as far as they can.

I was swept away, Hitting the very Sakura Tree my beloved master deeply cares of. I felt my cold blood stain it's very barks.

_I'm sorry.. Master. _

Then the Yokai grabbed my hair, and covered my mouth. It lifted me up through my long silken hair and tied my body with a White thin string, but thin enough to be able to hold my struggles. _What is this?_ I cried the pain in my mind.

The sun was setting and I closed my eyes with pain, only to feel more. Was I stabbed? I don't know. I just felt a blade pierce on my side. I opened my eyes once more, and then there was the Blonde man approaching us with my Wounded companions at the background. I felt so weak. I looked down and stared at a Single Fallen Sakura petal. It was not pink though. It's red. Bloody red. _Am I going to die? Please at least let me see Rikuo-sama for one last time.. Please.. I just want to see him before I reach the end. _

"Did they punished you way too too much?" A voice rang out. And I felt a hand caress my cheek. I looked up. Just how much I wanted it to be my Rikuo-sama, He's not. I guess I'm still unlucky after all.

He again caressed his blood-filled hands over my cheek, staining those every white pores. The night fell already. His white features are beautifully shown with the rays of Moonlight upon it. Just like her Master's.

"You're so beautiful." He said with passion. I didn't cared though. All of what's left of me was pain.

To my surprise, I felt my body loosen. The White String was removed from me. The Yokai who was holding me up a while ago broke contact with my hair, making me fall. At least I thought I was going to. I felt my whole body being caught upon, Bridal Style.

"C'mon. I got what I want. Let's go." I heard him say. What he wants? Does that mean me?

He walked out. I felt every step of he made. I guess your senses sharpens when you're near the end of your line.

I sensed different kinds of fears appearing one by one at our back. But I'm too weak to even rotate my head.

"_So this is the Queen?" _

"_Yes. And She is a fine one indeed." _

"_Porcelain.. White skin.. A Pretty face.. A Yuki Onna too.. She will make an Exquisite Queen indeed." _

"_As always, Master sure knows how to pick." _

Voices spoke. Queen? What Queen? I breathed deeply, as my blood cry out from my side.

"_I didn't saw that Boy." _

"_Who?"_

"_Rikuo." _

I felt a huge pang in my heart when I heard my master's name. I know I don't have any rights but, I just can't help it. I silently cried my heart and mind as I listened to their talk.

"_Heh. He's at Kyoto. I heard he dashed out moments before to save his Human Friend. But leave him be. We don't need him, Master." _

"_Huh."_

"_How about Nurarihyon? What happened to him?" _

Sodaisho? Oh God! I almost forgot! Where is he?

"_He's up there." _

"_Nani? Where?"_

"_At the roof." _

"_Haha. Is he dead?" _

"_No. I won't benefit any even if I kill him." _

"_Then if he isn't dead, he should be still going in and fighting with us, right?" _

"_Nah. I don't think so.. He'll be sulking in more I think. Haha." _

"_Mind if I ask why? Master?" _

"_Hahaha. Let's just say I showed him a long lost love." _

"_Ooh."_

"_Hahahaha!"_

I felt the Blonde man laugh. What? What is he saying? I again deemed my pain. My brothers.. Sisters.. My Comrades! Nurarihyon-sama! All of them..

"Was this all because of me?" I murmured under my breath.

His hand once again caressed my now, blood filled cheeks.

"Don't blame it on you, My love." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"They're weak. And that's what happens if you care too much about those petty humans-" He paused.

"You become weak." He spoke with a cold voice.

"Rikuo-sama.." That's all I can say. His name. But it seems that no matter how many.. Or how hard I call for him, He won't hear me.

"Don't bother. I heard he's all crazy saving a Weak Petty Human back at Kyoto." Those words sent arrows in my heart. Yeah. _Weak. Petty. Human. _But that is all enough for Rikuo to fall for her. I guess no matter how hard I try, I can't be like her. I won't be her. I breathed deeply.

_Kana Nura_. Hah. It suits her, doesn't it? _Please take care of my Master. I know you will. _ I tried to smile. Too bad my heart hurts too much that I can't even take a Smile out.

"Rikuo-sama.." I cried out. But no voice came in through anymore.

Oh how I wish this is just a dream.

WIth all my remaining strength, I looked back at the far shadow of the Nura Gumi's House.

The Main House.

Our House. No.

My Home. _Our Home._

* * *

Author's note: Nyeh. You'll understand more at the Next Chapter. Hahahaha~ But somehow I felt bad for Nurarihyon too. *cries some tears*

Anyway, As for Tsurara.. Uwaaah! Damn you Rikuo! WHY MUST YOU SAVE KANA? lol Hahaha.

_C'mon guys. Ready the Pitch Forks! Let's stab Kana to death! NYAHAHAHAHAHA _

**Please RnR! **(This is my very first Fanfic in the Anime Genre so.. Please bear with it. XD)


	2. A Dream

A/N:** Peaches! **I'm back! Nyahahaha. I think.. I think I'm making too much fics about RikuTsu.. Hahaha! But it's okay! I'm lovin' it! Hahaha

_Note: My background here is still When the Love Falls by Yiruma. Plus Till I Find You and Farewell, still by Yiruma. Oh and Thanks for the Wonderful pieces you guys sent me! I appreciated it, really. Love you all~!_

_**Now, Enjoy. =D**_

_A Dream_

* * *

"_R-Rikuo-sama.." She smiled as drops of tears came down from her mesmerizing eyes._

"_Say.. If I ever get lost.. Will you find me?" Silence stood before us. I don't know why but I can't seem to utter even a single syllable._

_She chuckled. "Haha. What am I saying.. Total nonsense, right?"_

_Why.. I wanted to say that I will, I will find her! That no. No it's not a nonsense.. But no matter how I tried, nothing comes out from my mouth._

_I cried, Tears jerked across my face. That's all I can do. There she is, laid down with blood spurting out from her side, and I can't do anything but watch._

_She looked at me with those eyes, Golden pair of Orbs that's filled with both sadness and pity._

_Pity? Why? Do I really look Pitiful right now?_

_She made a giggle. Why now? You're dying! And yet you still laugh?_

"_Master.. Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen with?" She sighed._

"_I did." She beamed a smile again. "It's painful."_

_Tsurara.. I wanted to call out for her. But even how much I try, I can't reach out to her._

"_Those feelings.." She continued. "When you go to sleep thinking about that person, and you wake up thinking the same.."_

_T-Tsurara.._

"_It's really painful. Especially if that person never loved you.."_

_No.. What?_

"_And all he did was to hurt you."_

_What.. Is that what you felt all along?_

"_But.. I'll wait.. I'll always wait for you." She paused. "No matter what."_

_I felt so useless. Was I hurting her? All this time.._

"_So please come back.."_

"_You don't have to return any feelings. Just being with you makes me complete." She stared at me while falls of blood slip at the corners of her lips._

"_But it's impossible isn't it?" A Smile formed at her face. "I guess this isn't just about 'her' anymore.." She chuckled._

"_But you know.. Sometimes, I wonder if I was as pretty as she is, that you'd feel the same way I feel about you.. The way you do about her.."_

_More tears came down from my eyes. Tsurara.._

"_Waka.. I, just love you so much. Very, very much." A droplet came from one of her eyes._

"_So much that it hurts."_

_Tsurara.._

"_I can't help but just smile whenever you're with me.. But the last time I checked, those moments just brought me shameness. There they are.. With just one call, You came in without anything in mind but her." She paused._

"_But of course I understand that! What's bugging me is.. Why can't you let me at least be beside you? I for the least can help you. Even in saving that Human.. I'll do everything just to be by your side.. But you chose to do everything alone."_

_Wind gusted through her hair. Making it sway and dance together with it. The Sky was Dim but even without the Sunlight, Her face seemed to be so Melancholic._

"_You're everything I ever wanted, But at the same time, Everything I never had."_

_Tsurara.. Tsurara.._

"_Tsurara."_

_Was that my Voice? Wait.. No.. The voice was of a Male's, Just like his.. But.. It's dimmer. Darker, and Deeper than his'._

_Tsurara then lifted her gaze to where the voice came from.. A Man with a Long Blonde wavy hair came in. I immediately sensed the great amount of fear emanating within his body._

_Then I saw her speak something.. But I can't seem to hear her voice anymore. I'm not that good with lip reading either._

"_C'mon. Let's go. Everyone's waiting." The man spoke._

_I can hear him but why can't I with her? Moments ago I was still able to hear her beautiful voice.. So why not now?_

_Back to it, I was expecting for her to say no. Of course I would! I stared at her with a frown in my face. She replied me with a Frowning Smile then turned to the Blonde Man. I saw her utter a word. Please just tell me I read wrong._

"_Hai."_

_My eyes widened in shock.. I saw the man pick her up. I can't seem to see his face. It's all covered with his hair. But that doesn't matter! All I care now about is Tsurara! NO! Don't take her away! Please.._

_The man seemed to have read my thoughts. He turned around, with me facing his back with a Limp Tsurara. "She's Mine now. There's nothing you could do anymore. And don't go telling me to not take her away from you. After all, She's never yours to begin with." A smirk crooked up at his face._

_Ignoring what he had just said, I tried to move. I wanted to reach my hand out for her. But then.. It's the only time that I came to see myself. I was so concentrated at her that I didn't bother to see that I was chained the whole time._

_I was kneeling, with a cross at my back, my hands chained at the both of the sides._

_One of my feet were also locked up at a small branch. I tried moving, But I can't! Then I saw her getting more far away by the second.. I panicked and struggled myself more but only lead to nothing and just had myself lie flat down._

_Tsurara.. Tsurara.. Tsurara.._

"_Rikuo.." _

"_Ri-kuo!" _

"_Ri-ku-o-kun!" _

I gasped as soon as I found myself out.

"K-Kana?" I asked in surprise, as to why she was making those bubbly pouting face, with Totally forgetting what just had happened inside my wild mind."What?"

She relaxed her shoulders as she back out. "I've been waking you up for like 5 Minutes already! I was starting to get scared that you won't.." She said as if she's going to cry now.

"Don't worry, I won't." I cut her off, knowing what she'll say already as I patted her head off with a Reassuring smile.

Poor girl, She had been through much already. Just the time he arrived at the event, Kana was just to be molested by those damn Yokais, thinking he could lure them off by kidnapping her. Well yeah, They're right about that. But he won't let any more harm come to this Girl.

I moved myself to a more comfortable position. We took a cab home. I was just tired, that's all. I fought almost a Hundred Yokais just by myself. At least it's worth it though. I came to rescue her without any more physical wounds.

3 Days have also passed since I went out raging from the Main House. That's because, well.. Kana can't even seem to be able to move even a single bit even if when the Fight was already over. I even had to carry her away just to move her from her current position. So.. We ended up staying at the Kekain household, and stayed for 3 Whole days until Kana had coped up with what happened.

_Bummer. _

That's what's all been in my mind for the whole time since then. I can't seem to think straight since I left the House. I wonder what would happen when I get home. I bet they're going to be all merry since their Young Master had just defeated almost a Hundred Yokais just by himself. _Heh. _

I smirked at the thought. I wonder what's everyone doing..

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana called out to the boy who was smirking with her High pitched tone, Interrupting whatever that's in his mind.

"Nani?" He replied back.

"C'mon! We're here already!" She said signalling the the driver to stop.

She handed the money Yura had gave us for our fare, That's what all she could do more for helping them, She said.

Back to the Reality, We were now at the front of the Nura Gumi's House. Kana was the first one to get off. I decided for her to stay at least the night, just to ease her nerves off.

I was surprised though, By the time she went off, She just stood frozen.

I called out to her, with my eyes only at her.

"Kana! Kana!" I shrugged her off.

"Nani? What happened? Why are you like that?" I grabbed her shoulders as I fully went out of the cab.

She stuttered, and tears are slowly dropping from her eyes. She held her hands up to her face, as if wanting to cover them, But extremely failed because of her extravagant trembles.

She reached her one hand to point at something. I immediately followed the gaze, Only to find the Destroyed Nura Gumi's House.

* * *

A/N: GAAAH! I freaking cried at his Dream. Omg Tsurara..! RIKUO YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!

(Incantates) _And Kana! I swear by the power of this Fic, I WILL MAKE MORE HATE! NYAHAHAHAHA _

Joke. XD I'm such a bad ass tsss. Hahahaha! Anyway, I do hope you liked this one. I had so much trouble putting this chapter together. I'll just have to make this more interesting next chapter. XD I was not kind of happy how the ending turned out but, I'tll do. =D Thank you for the awesome Reviews, Rates and Alerts! Keep 'em coming! =D Sankyuu!

_I hope I had this cliff hanged just enough to satisfy the update you all were waiting of. Thank you so so much!_

Anyway, **Please RnR! **_I love you guys! =D_


	3. Memories

A/N: OMG It's back!

Note: Okay. My foot's broken, and well yeah. I walk around like a Handicapped Zombie. Omg those stares! People around me keeps staring and staring at me like; _Oh my Glob, who's this very beautiful girl walking like a limp zombie?_

Eherm, Sorry, ignore the first statement. Anyway, This'll going to be one of my comebacks. Since you know, WE FREAKING LOST OUR INTERNET CONNECTION

Well anyway, Here goes your most awaited chapter, for now. *wink wink*

_Memories_

* * *

_It's dark. _

_I can't see anything. _

_It's cold._

I shiver as soon as I found myself regaining my posture. _Where am I?_

_Mother.. Where are you? I'm scared. _

"NUE? Are you really the 'The Nue'?" I gasped as soon as I heard voices pipe out of nowhere. I turned back exasperatedly, only to find nothing but still darkness.

"This is a good catch! We will profit very much from this! Should we tell the boss already?" A voice exclaimed to continue, in which made other voices rejoice.

"No, I take that we should catch this one and present it to the boss as a Surprise!" Another voice stepped in.

"Hai, hai. We should. C'mon, grab him now." I grasped for myself and readied for the worst as another voice intruded with a dominant tone.

I felt my tears as I hear them ready their weapons. Clinging swords. Dwindling Claws. And hissing teeth, ready to eat.

_Mother.. Save me please.. I don't know what to do.._

It's just a matter of seconds before they reach me, and I broke into my knees as I felt their Youkis approaching nearer and nearer.

_I feel so weak.. Where are my powers when I needed them?_

But as I have readied myself, another strange Youki interfered, and one by one, the Youkis which surrounded me before began to fall. Soon moments after, There was only one Youkai standing in before me.

_Who's there? Mother.. Is that you?_

It approached me, and I felt my Youki go down and let the stranger's mask mine's. _Did it killed them? How? I didn't even hear any clashes of swords! What happened? _Endless questions enveloped my thoughts as I wondered my hands through the cold air lingering in the darkness.

"Who is it?" I asked out of the blue as I try to feel whatever is around me. _It's so cold._

"Who is it?" I repeated, hopefully waiting for an answer. "Please, please an-" Then I was cut in, by a cold but at the same time, a sunny warm hand caressing my face, as if checking if I had any bruises or so what.

_Is it Mother?_

Then it was the time I was certain for a thing. It was a female. No- She, is a girl.

_No.. But then.. Who is this? An Angel perhaps?_

"A-ano.. Are you alright?" My eyes widened as I heard the one infront of me speak, leaving me speechless. I felt her cold breath brush against my delicate skin as the girl pulled her hands from my face and sighed.

_Her voice. It was so soothing. So calm, and relaxed. _

Silence overpowered us, until she spoke again, breaking the ice into bits.

"What's your name?" She asked, with a hint of cheerfulness.

_Should I tell her? If I tell her, she might kill me or kidnap me as well. _Evil thoughts crept up to me, and before I knew it, "Nue." I've answered her already.

"Oh." She replied, in which shocked me. Normally, people-yokais, would freak out or ready their weapons to catch me when are heard of my name.

"You still haven't answered my question though." She giggled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"A-ah, oh.." I stuttered, not sure what to answer. _If I say I'm alright, would she leave? _

"If I say I'm alright, would you leave?" I asked, not sure myself if what tone surrounded me. Be it with a demand, or worriedness.

She giggled. _This girl loves giggling, doesn't she?_

"Hmm.. Let's see.." I felt her go close to me again, as she made observing sounds.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Her voice inquired.

"I can't seem so."

"Why?"

_So stubborn! Why ask such questions? _

"I don't know."

"So you're blind?"

"I guess so."

She yawned, _is she bored already?_ "Hountouni? (_Really?_) Hmm.." She made a long 'hmm', before continuing her statement. "Can you still fight?"

"I think not. Basing on my false eye sight, I think I'm not capable enough." _I don't even feel my power with me._ "Besides, I'm just 13 years of age right now."

"What does your age have to do with it?" She asked, surprising whatever's inside of me because of her sudden impulse of rudeness. I was taken aback, for really. _What does my age have to do with it?_

"Uh.. Forget it. Forget what I said." I answered, for I am not sure what to really give as an answer.

She chuckled, again, amusing myself. "You sound like you're so happy." I commented subconsciously.

She let another giggle before replying, " Haha~ Do I seem so?"

"Yeah.." I gave back, with a sigh exiting my oral.

Moments of silence took over us once more, making me swim at my deep thoughts.

_Where am I to go after this? _

I really don't know. Where am I to go, indeed? I can't seem to find Mother, no matter how much I try to feel her against my own Fear.

_How would I defend myself after 'she' leaves? _

How would I? Yeah. Maybe I would just let myself be killed for God's sakes. I would be reincarnated after some years or so, maybe it'd be alright.

_It's still dark. Why is it, I wonder myself?_

Oh that. I never had any more memories before I had observed the darkness that covered me.

_Now that I think about it.. What happened before me? _

Really.. Did I just suffered from memory loss? What happened? But.. I can still seem to remember Mother.. Where am I anyway? Basing on the rustling leaves, I take in that I'm in the middle of a forest..

_Why am I here for the first place? _

Why.. That, I am not so sure myself either. I mean, how would I know? I can't even remember my past memories before I came to my senses just moments ago, only to find pitch darkness towering over me.

_Who is this girl anyway? – _Oh, THAT question. Yeah, who is she?

"Who are you?" I asked out of the blue once more.

"You're rude!" She spat, again, shocking me. "Shouldn't you thank me first then ask for my name?" She giggled lightly as I felt a cold warmth of a smile emanate before me.

I cleared my throat as I prepare to thank her, just as she wanted, but was soon cut in by her enormous laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I asked in confusion.

She continued more laughs before replying, "You're really going to do what I just said?" She asked, bursting into more laughter.

"Why?" I replied back, not so sure what's so funny with it.

It is then she had cleared her throat and gulped all the saliva that filled her mouth from the enormous laugh she set out. "Oh nothing. It's just that.. I didn't know you'd just really do what I said."

"Why? It's just common courtesy, right?" I half-snorted as I waited for her reply.

"Oh. Right…" She hummed, as if not believing any words I had just said.

Then there goes another moment of silence, that is, until she had broken the glass once more. She screamed gigglishly, startling me from whatever pool I was in.

"What? What is it?" I asked her, not totally caring about my state of blindness anymore.

"The moon has fallen! Omo, Okaa-san will surely be mad at me!" She screamed as she slapped both of her cheeks.

"W-well.. You can go now.." I stuttered, not really wanting for her to.. _l-leave_?

"No!" My soul awoke, for once again, I am startled by her sudden impulses.

"I won't leave you here silly."

* * *

"Nue-sama, the bath you requested has been prepared." A deep voice of a male's knocked at the large wooden oak door embellished at a whole portion of the high wall surrounding the room.

"Thank you, Itaku. I shall take her to get cleaned in just minutes of time." The great king answered, as he look at the unconscious woman that lay beneath his embrace, her breath still fast as her wounds continue to blood up.

"U-uh.. Do you need extra assistance as to bathing milady? I shall prepare Reira if you want to." His voice pursued as the lord had thought that he had already gone with his business.

"No, you don't need not. I shall bathe her _myself_." The lord replied seductively, poising the very last word purposely as he smirked at the running footsteps of the male outside his door.

"If that is all then milord, I shall take my leave now." The man replied, and ran away mumbling all his apologies in the air for having such dirty thoughts.

"Haha! Itaku! Really. That boy." The great lord smirked as he brushed the hair of the fallen girl in his grasp as he stood up from his grand king size bed, fit really for his status.

"Of course, It's still early to do things like that." He smirked once more, as he carefully lead his way through the springs, chuckling himself as his throttle itself echoed at the great high walls of his Sky Castle.

* * *

Author's note: OMFG FINALLY I FINISHED THIS! This chapter, I mean. For the freaking mother father life of the mother! This is so hard. -_- As you see, yes, this is really hard for me. Lol hahahahaha

Anyway, I hoped for the best for you to like this update.

Oh and, for **Itaku **and** Reira**, yes. Yes. They are the great ones who came from Tono. But here, they will be at Nue's side. Or so. Let's see. Nyahahahahaha.

**Please Rnr! **_Sankyuuu!_


End file.
